Eres hermosa
by Etsuko de Cery
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata han sido amigos desde muy pequeños, ella siempre llora en el hombro de Sasuke, ¿podrán cambiar las cosas? One-shot. SasuHina.


Mírala llorando por algún problema en el árbol del patio trasero del instituto... ¿Debo acercarme? La respuesta es clara, idiota.

Me voy acercando, escucho sus silenciosos sollozos, cuando vea que me acerco, simplemente se quitará las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y me sonreirá para que no me preocupe, niña tonta sólo haces que me preocupes aún más. ¿Acaso no soy mejor que los demás? ¿Acaso no somos amigos desde pequeños? ¿Acaso no soy más confiable que aquel que le gusta y no le ve?

Dejé todo por ella, mi hermano -mi única familia-, amigos, todo, sólo para seguirla, sólo para estar con ella, que no llorase sola, para que tuviese un amigo seguro en aquella ciudad. No quería dejarla sola, no mientras ella necesitase un hombro para llorar, no mientras me necesitaba...

Nota mi presencia, ve quien soy, rápidamente se lanza a mis brazos con esa particular sonrisa, me abraza con fuerza, como tantas otras veces, siempre en mis brazos se sintió cómoda para llorar, sin yo saber el motivo, impotente de sólo poder ser su hombro para llorar, quiero algo más de alguna forma...

Cuando la llamo y la encuentro llorando, corriendo voy hacia su casa sin decirle nada, llueva, nieve o haga sol o sea de noche, yo siempre estaré allí para ella, queriéndola en silencio, amándola desde la distancia, viendo su triste y rota sonrisa mientras viene hacia mi llorando a toda prisa para llorar abrazada por mi. Siempre animándola cuando se calma y alentándola a dar un paseo. Pero otras veces es ella quien viene, si ella viene es que hay problemas en su casa, desde pequeña siempre lo ha hecho así.

**-Na-Naruto... **–y ahí es cuando suelta el nombre del rubio- **Él... a-ama a... y... y... e-estan... sal-salien...**

Vuelve a romper a llorar, se agarra a mi con fuerza y va cayendo, yo caigo suavemente con ella, ella esconde su cara en mi cuello, noto sus lagrimas empapando mi ropa.

**-Si... Si yo a-al menos... al menos fue-fuese f-fuerte... va-valiente... o her... mosa...**

Se que suelo ser frío, se que no muestro mis sentimientos, sabe cual es mi tragedia, mi historia, se que siempre estoy callado, se que mi compañero es el silencio, pero ya no importa más. La beso. Quiero reconfortarla, quiero que se sienta hermosa, es hermosa. Los sollozos se detienen, sus blancos ojos muestran la sorpresa, su rostro llorón muestra el asombro.

**-Te amo.**

Puede que el camino que he de recorrer para enamorarla no sean rosas, arcoiris y mariposas, pero sabe que esas palabras son un compromiso, un contrato indefinido, tantas veces le he dicho que esas palabras solo se las diría a una persona, a esa persona especial. Mi corazón solo tiene lugar para ella, y lo sabe ahora, al fin.

**-No me importa esperar una eternidad por ti. Eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que hay en este mundo. La única que tiene entrada libre en mis pensamientos. La más fuerte para poder contrarrestar mi tozudez. La más valiente para encararme en mis enfados. Eres la mejor para mi.**

Sus mejillas se ponen de un color rojo llamativo, al menos es por mi y no por el idiota de mi mejor amigo. Sus labios se curvan, ya no hay ninguna sonrisa rota, sólo una sonrisa, y para mi, por mis sentimientos. Ella siempre será amada, siempre amada por mi, desde que la conocí.

Conozco cada decisión y situación que la ha hecho ser como es ahora, conozco todo sobre ella, conozco donde se esconde a llorar, conozco como hacerla reír, conozco como enfadarla, conozco cada gesto y lo que significa, conozco cada sueño o pesadilla que ha tenido, conozco todo de ella.

Siempre he estado con ella, se lo prometí, la cogeré cada vez que falle o se caiga. ¿Y si nos enfadásemos? No hace falta que vuelva y me lo ruegue, seré yo quien vaya a su rescate, quien la levante y la sostenga cuando ella ya no pueda, lo he hecho siempre, ¿no?

**-Gracias...**

Me sonríe con el corazón, es tan hermosa, he esperado todo los días para decírselo, esperaré una eternidad, si hace falta, para que me corresponda, sólo quiero que se sienta hermosa pues ella siempre será amada, siempre amada, siempre querida, siempre por mi. Pero que no vuelva a mostrar aquella rota sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me dice que esta bien mientras sus ojos gritan que pasa algo, esa sonrisa antes del abrazo que me muestra que no está bien, el abrazo que hace que demos una vuelta o que vayamos a casa para que se relaje.

**-Dicen que cuando alguien te ama, puedes enamorarte de esa persona. ¿Lo comprobamos? Estoy seguro que te haré caer por mi.**

Su cara pasa de ser roja de llorar a roja de sonrojo, es tan hermosa, tan preciosa, que quien no lo vea debe ir al médico. Ella es perfecta, ella es la mujer más hermosa, honesta, leal, fuerte y valiente que jamás he conocido. Ella es mi todo, ella es la única a la que puedo amar. Ella es la mujer que siempre será amada por mi. No importa cuanto tenga que esperar.

No espero su respuesta, si lo hago se que ella me dirá que no, que le parece egoísta decirme que si, así que, simplemente, la beso... la besaré... y la seguiré besando... hasta el último adiós que se haya de dar para encontrarnos, más tarde, en el más allá.

* * *

Y yo aquí tomándome un descanso de mis otros fics y publicando este one-shot, no es muy largo pero me gustó hacerlo de esta manera.

Quería hacer este one-shot antes de seguir con mi otro SasuHina (rating M) y decir que cuando se acabe el otro, haré un fic sasuhina tambien rating T que espero que leáis.

No se si alguien lo ha notado, pero este fic esta basado en una canción. Si me conseguis adivinar cual es... el premio es ¿dedicaros el siguiente SasuHina que escriba?

Va, os pongo unas pistas:

El título de la canción tiene cuatro letras y esta en ingles, es una canción bastante conocida y el lider del grupo se llama Adam (es un grupo conocido, ¿eh?)

Suerte y tenéis de tiempo... well, bastante tiempo... un mes o mes y medio


End file.
